As I Watch You Walk Away
by Camii
Summary: Yami must decide whether or not he will leave Yugi. YY


Decisions To Make, Hearts To Break  
  
by: Camii Heroku Yuugi  
  
The Chamber of The Pharaoh awaits,as Yami must decide whether to leave Yugi, or to rejoin his wife.The decision will effect him more than he thinks…  
  
Chapter One  
  
Prospects of Destiny  
  
The Egyptian sun bore into Yugi's shoulder as the bitter sand hit his skin, yet his eyes never strayed from the pyramid, nor his hand never waved impatiently, brushing off the sand...  
  
The Millennium Puzzle glowed brightly as he walked towards the pyramid. He knew it meant that…soon…he would lose Yami…soon he'd never touch that soft sweet face….but, he'd know that he'd never suffer the rejection again, he'd never fell rejection seeping into his veins destroying his love slowly, surly it would kill him one day…surely he'd die…  
  
The pyramid became bigger as he moved closer, it Sennen Puzzle shifted violently around his neck.   
  
The Battle City Finals ended just a week ago, Yugi defeating Marik and Kaiba, but claiming nothing except a letter, stating that they were to search the Millennium Pyramid to find the answers they were searching for. Bakura and Ryou were sent to the Shadow Realm, being as they were betrayed by a power-seeking Marik, but somehow, Yugi knew they weren't really gone, well at least Bakura wasn't gone. Marik warned them about something he called "The Third Judgment" which Yugi didn't know much about it, just that it was another challenge, but he head no attention to it. Isizu had warned them about it too.  
  
The warm light breeze that once ruffled his hair turned bitterly cold. He struggled, staggering up the stairs, ascending up into the heavens, where far ahead a door lay, waiting to be opened.  
  
*  
  
A hopeless Yugi stared at the door, as if expecting it to spring to life and open itself. Inside his head, he could hear Yami internally debating on what to do, this was quite annoying as Yugi's head began to hurt. Finally, Yami stopped bickering and decided on what to do.   
  
With the blink of an eye, the transformation began. The Pharaoh appeared, now differently dressed than usual. Holding a magnificently carved spear, its top embroidered with the Winged Dragon Of Ra. His wrists, biceps, neck, and earlobes all appeared covered in golden jewelry, gleaming beautifully in the sun. His chest exposed, as a satin white cloth draped around his waist hung. The Millennium Puzzle swung nonchalantly around his neck as spoke easily in Egyptian as he had done it yesterday. The door opened, revealing his Tomb.   
  
Drawings and hieroglyphs were unfinished, as clay and paint permanently hardened in its jars. Chairs and drinks were scattered on the floor as Yami looked ungracefully at it all.   
  
'this is how they respected me' he said bitterly, kicking aside an empty glass.  
  
He walked, looking around for any signs of clues..anything.   
  
A map lay abandoned on the top of a shelf, which contained pots and jugs.   
  
He picked it up, looking around him as though expecting to be attacked or ambushed.   
  
The map revealed all the levels of the pyramid. On the very bottom, was his tomb, away from the hands of thieves and merchants, a place where he would rest. And in that place, was the entrance to the Afterlife-where he would finally be happy with Hara, his wife. In luck and good time, he'd be there with her.  
  
*  
  
Yugi pondered silently within his soul room as a feeling of full bitterness and sadness ran through his body making him feel numb with pain and hate.   
  
'He hasn't seen his wife for five thousand years why does he care about her that much now? Why can't he care about me, and how he is leaving me?' he thought, wiping the tears with the back of his hand carelessly.   
  
His grandfather had died not long ago and the game shop has been closed, only opening when Yugi got through the trouble of opening it, only to close it when vandals would break the windows and throw around cards and other items.   
  
Inside him, anger and depression swirled, combining to form the most horrible feelings anyone has ever experienced. The feeling of complete loneliness..when know one cares for you..or even bothers… The feeling was unbearable and Yugi wondered how he would survive without Yami..his dear sweet Yami, but then the thought hit him. If he was really his Yami, would he really leave his hikari-after all the Yami's place in the world was to protect the hikari's, or was it to complete their destiny?  
  
But Yami, who seemed undecided all the same, though appearing to know the "way" was lost himself. Wondering if leaving Yugi was the right thing to do, it torments him to see Yugi like this, though never invading on his hikari's dark moments he could often feel the hate inside the light, never saying anything about this, he looked away, searching for the Afterlife. Looking forward to it, where he wouldn't have to live out this daily torture which was life. The Afterlife swept him away in a world of hopes and dreams, waiting to be fulfilled miraculously by angels who sang softly into the heavens, where the Gods rained praises upon him for saving the world once more, where Hara held him safe in her glorious arms, singing sweet songs, corresponding with the angels. His heart lifted into a dreamland as he made his way down the dark shafts down into the heart of the Pyramid.  
  
*  
  
The Sun God Ra lowered the sun, its tips flaring over the hills of Egypt.   
  
Yami walked silently down the shafts. Glancing to read the map and check direction once every few minutes, helped by the dim, but helpful light of the ever glowing Millennium Puzzle  
  
*  
  
'The darkness grows deeper  
  
As the keeper  
  
The young ones falls as the old one stands  
  
Two destinys   
  
Two fates  
  
The light will never endingly struggle to survive  
  
As the blows come  
  
Ripping him and his heart  
  
The dark thrives but as the light slowly fades out he will see  
  
That is the other he was meant to be  
  
Together he will fight  
  
And maybe he will reach the light'  
  
Isizu whispered, though Yami never heard her, even though she was right behind him. She watched closely as Yami checked the map once more. The Millennium Tauk glowed as she put her fingers to it. Her knowledge was extensive, as she thanked the golden item placed delicately upon her neck by her once living father. But it was not at all as she had imagined it..Yami leaving Yugi; this was not foretold in the stars. The dank old passageway grew darker as she followed Yami. Soon he would understand the Third Judgment, and the choice he had to make wouldn't be easy. Her stomach did a back-flip thinking about how Yugi would say once he was betrayed.   
  
*  
  
Destiny lurks behind the shadows waiting to be discovered, thought Yugi wishes he had never found his. As they find the Chamber of the Pharaoh, destiny awaits. Isizu will reveal the Third Judgment as the decision of a lifetime must be made. Will he stay or will he go?  
  
"Hard to tell, hard to say, hard to live"  
  
Please review. Please Review. Please Review.  
  
I swear the next chapter will be much better.  
  
* 


End file.
